Not A Day Goes By
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: What if Lucky really died in the fire? What if Jason never left? A purist's Liason fic. Please give it a try!


A/N: I know, I know, I already have 2 fics up . . . why am I using my time on something new rather than on something already on the site and with eager readers no less? Because I had to. The idea came to me and I had to write it before I lost all incentive to do so. So here it is.  
  
Bkrd: Past events have been changed! Lucky perished in the fire, never to return. Jason never left town the first time, let alone a second time. Courtney came to town, hooked up with AJ, but they still got divorced. Emily stayed at Stanford and Zander joined her there (not as a student, but living nearby so they could be together). Nikolas is around.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
February 12--  
  
Courtney looked up from the counter as the bell above the door rang. She smiled when she saw who it was. The woman took a seat and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking around, you should be taking it easy." Courtney suggested.  
  
"Hello to you, too." Elizabeth offered.  
  
Courtney motioned to the seat opposite of Elizabeth.  
  
"Feel free. Looks like you've had a busy day."  
  
"Well, you know how busy Kelly's gets around lunch time. I'm just glad the rush has died down."  
  
"How were the tips?" Elizabeth asked, remembering when she had been a waitress there.  
  
"Not too bad. Any day now I'll have enough for that Ferrari I've always wanted." Courtney offered, sarcastically.  
  
She looked at the uncomfortable Elizabeth, "Do you want me to get you anything from the kitchen?"  
  
"Um . . . just some milk. The last time I had the food here . . ."  
  
"I understand," Courtney interrupted while she stood up to get it, "Don't remind me."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Thanks again for holding my hair back . . . I'm just glad Jason didn't see me like that."  
  
Courtney came back over with the glass of milk and sat down, "I doubt he'd leave you just because of your morning sickness, he's partially responsible if you think about it."  
  
The two women laughed. Elizabeth looked down at the ring that adorned her finger.  
  
"I cannot believe it is almost two years." Elizabeth offered, remembering her wedding day.  
  
"Did Jason give you that other ring?" Courtney asked, noticing for the first time the smaller and simpler ring.  
  
Elizabeth came back from the daydream of her wedding and looked at the ring that Courtney was referring to.  
  
Another wedding came to mind. Her first wedding. Although, could she call it a wedding? Their vows had been before God, but without a priest or a marriage license, did it really count? Well, to her it had.  
  
She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she answered, "No, Jason did not give me this ring."  
  
Courtney looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, if it's a touché subject . . ."  
  
"No . . .no, don't worry about it," Elizabeth started, brushing away the few tears that had fallen in an attempt to regain her composure, "It's just that it's been a while since anyone has asked and I guess I just wasn't ready for it."  
  
Courtney grabbed a few napkins and offered them to Elizabeth to clean herself up.  
  
"Dumb hormones, one minute I'm fine the next minute . . ." Elizabeth started.  
  
"It's my fault." Courtney acknowledged.  
  
"It's not. I'm fine. I'll be fine." Elizabeth offered, getting her composure back.  
  
"What happened, if I'm not too forward in asking?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I told you before that I was attacked in the park, right?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes . . ." Courtney offered.  
  
"Well, it happened when I was fifteen, just a few months after I moved here from Colorado. Before that night I had a crush on . . . has Nikolas ever mentioned his brother to you?"  
  
"No. I heard that he once had a brother but I never heard much else about him . . ."  
  
"They hated each other, or use to. Much more so then you and Sonny hated each other when you came to town. Well, anyway, his name was Lucky and he was completely obsessed with my sister. He had no idea that I liked him and if you asked him then about me he most likely would have said I was a brat or annoying. I convinced him to meet me at the Valentine's dance and he agreed but later made plans with my sister. I couldn't face them at the dance so I avoided going and instead went to a movie. I was cutting through the park on my way home when-"  
  
"On Valentine's Day?" Courtney asked, appalled.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Anyway, he was worried and went looking for me and found me. For a while it was only him who knew, and Bobbie because he called her to help out, and his father. I was afraid to tell anyone, my grandmother, and my sister . . .he was the reason I was able to get out of bed everyday. He watched over me while I slept when I was afraid to sleep and went with me to the hospital and the police station. He made me see that it wasn't my fault and helped me become able to trust people again."  
  
"I cannot imagine . . ." Courtney remarked.  
  
"He was my first kiss, my best friend, and my first love." She started, her eyes welling up with tears again.  
  
She looked down at the ring, "This ring was his promise to me."  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I never should have asked." Courtney offered, handing her more napkins.  
  
She wiped her eyes, "I already told you, and it's fine. In a way telling his story keeps his memory alive. And he should be remembered. It's been a while since I've thought of him, I feel guilty. He did so much for me."  
  
"What happened to him?" Courtney asked, curious.  
  
"He lived above Jason's bike shop and someone set the place ablaze. That night I woke up and knew it, I knew it. I didn't want to believe it." She offered as she mindlessly thumbed her own necklace.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Courtney offered, feeling bad for upsetting her and drudging up bad memories.  
  
The bell above the door jingled and Courtney and Elizabeth turned to see Jason. He immediately noticed that she had been crying. He was unsure if it was serious or just hormones.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down next to her chair.  
  
She leaned into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her. From the look in her eyes he knew without her having to say anything. It was the look she use to have whenever she spoke of Lucky. He imagined that the upcoming holiday might bring up some memories of her former love, and due to the pregnancy the hormones would make her more emotional then normal.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away. He looked up into her eyes and read something there that had nothing to do with Lucky.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"It's time, my water just broke!" She offered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Courtney had come along for the ride and called everyone from the car as Jason drove and comforted Elizabeth. By the time they got to the hospital, everyone was there who mattered to them.  
  
Luke and Laura were present, having become the parents Elizabeth never had. They loved her and supported her unconditionally, just as their son had done. Nikolas came as well, having become a permanent fixture in almost every important moment of Elizabeth's life. It was he whom had walked Elizabeth down the isle on the day of her wedding to Jason. Sonny was there as well, and with him came Carly, whom was there for only Jason, having never really taken a shine to Elizabeth. Carly had learned to be civil and that was more than Jason, Elizabeth, or Sonny had ever expected. Lastly, there was Alan and Monica, whom Jason had hesitantly allowed back into his life.  
  
Bobbie Spencer was in attendance in a professional capacity, as the doctor to deliver the baby. (She took the MCATs at some point)  
  
In the early morning hours of February thirteenth, after many hours of labor, the first son of Jason and Elizabeth Morgan was brought into the world. Elizabeth considered Luke and Laura the grandparents of the baby, but technically they were only the Godparents.  
  
After Jason and Elizabeth shared a moment alone with their new baby, they invited everyone inside to share the moment with them. The baby was slowly and carefully passed from person to person. It was in Nikolas' arms when Laura asked, "Have you both decided on a name?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jason, their eyes met, and she nodded.  
  
"His name is Lucas Michael Morgan."  
  
Luke had to practically catch Laura whom was immediately in tears. After regaining her composure she took the young mother in her arms and hugged her tightly. Bobbie watched as Luke even shed a tear.  
  
Jason and Sonny shared a handshake and a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
February 14-Valentine's Day  
  
Elizabeth was discharged from the hospital, as well as healthy baby Lucas, prior to the date specified by her doctor's orders. It was a personal request.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked the ground carefully and considerately, not wanting to disturb the area. When they made it to the desired spot, Elizabeth let out a breath she had not known she was holding. She made a point to come here on certain dates every year because Lucky deserved to know that she would never forget him. The first year Nikolas had come with her but felt as if he was intruding and since then she had come on her own. This was the first time she had asked Jason to come with her.  
  
She placed a dozen white roses on the grave and traced his name as engraved in the granite.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucky." She offered in a whisper.  
  
Jason stood idle beside her, holding the baby carrier, unsure what he should do.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile and he helped her remove the baby from the carrier.  
  
"There is someone I want you to meet. Lucky, this is Lucas."  
  
She gently held the baby in her arms and slowly rocked him from side to side. When she spoke the baby's eyes opened and their brilliant blue depths met hers. For a second she would swear that they were Lucky's eyes looking back at her.  
  
A little while later, Jason took the baby from her arms and placed him back in the carrier. His one hand held the carrier firmly and the other held on to Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"I love you, Lucky." She whispered and turned to Jason with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jason's free arm was wrapped itself around Elizabeth's waist as they slowly walked through the cemetery back to their car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bedroom was bathed in late night moonlight. Jason's arms were delicately wrapped around Elizabeth, both facing the cradle where their son slept. Elizabeth had been asleep for some time and Jason watched her chest rise and fall and the smile that brushed her lips. He knew that in an hour or so the baby would start to cry again so he stayed awake in hopes he could calm him before his cries woke Elizabeth. She shifted beside him in bed and he planted a kiss delicately on her forehead.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
He watched over them for a moment and then let his gaze settle on Elizabeth's sleeping form. He saw the smile that brushed her lips and could not help but smile himself. She was so beautiful and finally she had the life she deserved.  
  
When Jason had first come into her life after his death he was jealous of the man and his ability to be with Elizabeth, touch her, and create new memories with her. But eventually he saw beyond his jealously and saw that Jason made her happy. Jason gave her back her light, her strength, and the ability to feel something without feeling guilty.  
  
And she deserved that, and so much more, and realized then how superficial his jealousy was. He had been there for their wedding day and smiled as his brother walked her down the isle. And as she promised herself to Jason he was reminded of their wedding and the promises they had made to each other.  
  
Before the wedding, Elizabeth had visited him at his grave and promised him that she did not love him any less because she was marrying another man. She thanked him for the strength he gave her and how he had taught her to love and trust again.  
  
He knew that what she said was true and it was confirmed today when she brought Jason with her to his grave. He smiled at the little boy with his name, and realized that he would always live on in her heart, just as she did in his.  
  
He thoughts were interrupted by the cries of baby Lucas. Jason jumped up to comfort the baby in an attempt to not wake up Elizabeth. But she woke up.  
  
"Jason? What's wrong? Is Lucas okay?" She asked.  
  
He held the baby at the window and rocked him gently, his cries already subsiding.  
  
"I'm taking care of it. Go back to sleep." He assured her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. You need to rest. You are barely out of the hospital."  
  
She smiled and then laid back down on the bed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get back asleep.  
  
Lucky could not stop himself from helping her get back to sleep. He started to sing:  
  
"As you kneel beside your bed tonight keep  
  
A little prayer for me in sight  
  
Know that I will be there when you call  
  
Know that I will catch you if you might fall  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Go to sleep  
  
I want to watch you breathe  
  
I want to feel god's peace  
  
All I want is this  
  
Elizabeth As you kneel beside your bed tonight  
  
Keep a little prayer for me in sight  
  
Know that I will be there when you call  
  
Know that I will catch you if you might fall  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth"  
  
(Lucky's song "Elizabeth") Jason looked up and saw that Elizabeth was fast asleep, a smile once again brushing her lips. He was always amazed how fast she got to sleep. He looked down at the baby and saw that he was sound asleep as well. He put the baby back in his crib and crawled beside Elizabeth in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
A/N: I wanted to write something Liason but that did not try and devalue what Lucky did for Elizabeth or their relationship before the fire. I think that by bringing Lucky back they ruined two storylines-That of the original Lucky/Liz and the Jason/Liz romance. Thus, the idea for this story came to be. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
